


Saved by the Hell

by barefootxo



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Saved By the Bell (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barefootxo/pseuds/barefootxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kelly Kapowski is activated as the new slayer, circumstances conspire to repeat Xander's history with a few dozen twists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saved by the Hell

I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Saved by the Bell. They belong to Joss Whedon and Sam Bobrick respectively. The song Saved by the Bell belongs to someone else (not sure who). I've just rewritten it for my own purposes... ;)  
  
~~  
  
**Saved by the Hell**  
  
_Well, the school is all in mourning,_  
_The vamps struck without a warning,_  
_And I don't think that I'm ready to die._  
  
_All the cops are on the take,_  
_So I grab myself a stake,_  
_And I’ve gotta feed my parents yet another lie._  
  
_It's all right, 'cos I'm Saved by the Hell._  
  
_If a body leaves it rest,_  
_Come to put me to the test,_  
_And an artifact was stolen last night._  
  
_Now my watcher hits the books,_  
_I’ll check the crannies and the nooks,_  
_Or I’ll need to fight a demon that is twice my height!_  
  
_It's all right, 'cos I'm Saved by the Hell._  
  
**  
  
_**September 7th 2010**_  
  
The dreams were beginning to freak Kelly out. They had started almost two weeks ago with the girl with the dyed-blonde hair. First had been an inhuman monster, whom Kelly instinctively labeled Lothos, battling it out against the blonde. The battle had taken place in a city she knew to be Los Angeles. Eventually the blonde’s mentor, Merrick?, was slain and Lothos followed. The blonde’s great work was finished, or so Kelly had thought.  
  
The next day the dream had returned featuring the same girl as before. This time they took place in what appeared to be a smaller California town, but not one that Kelly was familiar with. Incidents began happening with frightening regularity. A witch during cheerleader tryouts, an invisible girl with a vendetta, a new mentor, a virgin-eating giant praying mantis and so much more. Then a prophecy of doom. The blonde was doomed to die. Another monster, a vampire?, confronted her and the blonde died. Kelly had hoped that was the end of it.  
  
The third night was a mess of confusion. It was like Kelly was seeing double. She continued to see the girl with dyed-blonde hair in California, even as the image was overlaid with the image of a Caribbean girl battling it out in the tropics. The first thing she could really make out with clarity was a battle against two vampires that involved saving that strange vampire with a soul that she’d noted in passing the previous night. There also seemed to be assassins involved. The second thing she managed to note was the battle close to the end of the dream in which the blonde was lead into a trap and the Caribbean girl was killed by the female, dark-haired vamp that had been the subject of battle that year.  
  
The fourth night was more messiness. Another double feature. This time there was a wild-looking brunette superimposed over the blonde. There was a bit more coherence with this one. There was a battle with a particularly ugly monster, a fight with an English woman, a fight around some kind of portal, and then the brunette accidentally killed some guy. From there things started to get choppy again until the blonde actually stabbed the brunette, cutting things down to the blonde alone again. The dream ended with a massive battle against a giant snake.  
  
The fifth night featured the blonde going to college and settling in, still fighting monsters. This dream featured a return of the bleach-blond monster and a bunch of soldiers that appeared to be hunting monsters. About halfway through the dream, the brunette returned briefly and then the dream dissolved back into the messy double-vision.  
  
The sixth and seventh nights were filled with double-vision dreams, confusing the heck out of Kelly and really offering nothing to her.  
  
The eighth night started out much the same until near the end when the brunette and blonde reunited. They appeared to be fighting a priest, a ghost and a bunch of particularly ugly monsters. The dream ended with a redhead holding out a curious axe and reciting some sort of phrases. As soon as she finished the recitation, Kelly felt the dream dissolve into hopeless incoherence. The only thing she heard clearly was the redhead whispering, “Are you ready to be strong?”  
  
The next several nights were a terrible mess of conflicting images that made no sense. And finally on the twelfth night, she felt coherence return as she saw the brunette standing over the axe, which had been snapped in two. It was impossible to be sure of what had happened in the intervening time.  
  
Tonight was the thirteenth night and the brunette was fighting ferociously against overwhelming odds again. Kelly silently urged her on, but the numbers were too great. The brunette fell due to the sheer weight of numbers.  
  
The words of the redhead echoed in Kelly’s ears again. “Are you ready to be strong?” With that, Kelly Kapowski snapped upright, breathing heavily. She shuddered as she desperately tried to forget what she had just witnessed. She did not need that to be on her mind on her first day of high school tomorrow. She quickly decided to avoid eating her dad’s cooking ever again.  
  
**  
  
_**August 25th 2010**_  
  
Robin Wood, Director of the International Council of Watchers, surveyed his desk with the aura of a man who was surveying his kingdom. The death of Rupert Giles was a tragedy, of course, but it had also opened up the way for Robin to ascend to his current lofted position. Wasn’t that a good thing? A sharp buzzing noise interrupted Robin’s internal gloating over his long-deserved promotion. He tapped a button sharply and then snapped at the person on the other end of the line, “Yes!”  
  
The feminine voice on the other end seemed unperturbed by the sharp word. “Mr. Harris is here as requested, Mr. Wood.”  
  
Robin smiled faintly. “Ah yes, Mr. Harris. Please, Marjorie, send him in.”  
  
The door opened to reveal a dour-faced, one-eyed specimen who had taken Robin’s ascension to Director with much less enthusiasm then Robin had. Not that Robin resented Xander’s lack of enthusiasm. On the contrary, he understood it. Xander didn’t actually care who was in charge and was perfectly happy to be absolved of the responsibility. Xander’s issue with Robin’s ascension had much more to do with the fact that Director Giles was dead. Rupert Giles had been a dear friend of Xander’s and such a reaction was understandable. “Hello, Xander. I’m afraid I must inform you that Faith Lehane died earlier today in Guyana.”  
  
Xander looked like he’d been physically struck by Robin’s words. Finally the man managed to speak. “How did she die?”  
  
Robin winced at that. He didn’t like to admit screw ups under his purview, but Xander deserved the truth. “The group of vampires she had been sent to suppress were far more numerous than expected. Faith fought well and killed many, but eventually was overcome.”  
  
Xander’s single eye grew cold in response. “How are we responding to that?”  
  
Robin smiled. He and Xander were a lot alike in many ways. The death of a slayer should not go unavenged. “I’ve got a wet-works team moving into position to destroy the group completely. They’re going in choppers and will lead with napalm. I don’t expect much trouble.”  
  
Xander nodded jerkily. “Permission to join in? Faith was a friend.”  
  
Robin shook his head faintly. “It’ll be taken care of, Xander. I have a much higher priority assignment for you.”  
  
“Oh?” The barely restrained anger was notable, but Robin wasn’t about to back down.  
  
“Yes, Xander. The new slayer is activated and it wasn’t any of the former slayers as we expected.”  
  
Xander stiffened. “None of them? I thought all of the potentials had been activated by the slayer scythe and then deactivated when Faith destroyed it. How can there be a potential slayer we didn’t identify?”  
  
“Apparently potentials are only activated at a minimum age of thirteen. The new slayer just turned fourteen…”  
  
“…Meaning that she turned thirteen just after the destruction of the scythe and went undiscovered.”  
  
“Exactly, Xander. I’d like you to go to her school and begin training her. The school she’s attending lacks a shop teacher and I imagine you’d fit the mold rather nicely.”  
  
Xander nodded reluctantly. He really wanted to help avenge Faith, but Robin was handling that. Besides, it sounded like the new slayer would need some backup, and Xander knew that he was the best for the job. Buffy, Giles and Faith were dead. Robin was needed at the Council Headquarters. Willow was needed to train the Council spell-casters. Dawn was needed to head up the Council research division. Andrew just didn’t bear thinking about. That left him. “You’ve got yourself a Field Watcher, Robin. Where am I headed?”  
  
“A small California town called Bayside, specifically a high school of the same name.”  
  
Xander snorted. “Sounds like my high school.”  
  
Robin smirked. “I’m sure there’s no hellmouth under the library this time.”  
  
Xander winced. “We really need to work on teaching you not to taunt Murphy, Rob. You just increased the odds exponentially.”  
  
~~  
  
I know that I've left lots of loose threads, especially about Buffy's ultimate fate, but please bear with me and I'll eventually reveal all. As for why Kelly's slayer dreams during Buffy, Kendra and Faith's time periods were so crazy: Kelly received dreams of all the active slayers at once. So if Buffy and Faith were both active, she got both at once. This made it difficult to follow unless they were together at the time. You can only imagine how dreams during the time when all of the potentials were activated were. Messy doesn't begin to describe things.  
  
Jasper


End file.
